Sarcasm can be cute
by Sarcasm-Personified-17
Summary: What if Leo wasn't friendless at the beginning. What if he had a best friend, by the name of Oddity "Oddy" Fortner. This girl was super sarcastic, Blunt, funny, caring(At times), stubborn, and had powers caused by radiation! Catch the series through Oddy's eyes, and you may even catch some romance between a certain super intelligent and this sarcastic girl. (There will be swearin)
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm heading over to Leo's new house! I'm helping Leo and Tasha move in with Davenport!" I yell down into our lab.

"Yeah! Just make sure if you finally tell Leo and Tasha about the radiation thing you're absolutely sure he can handle it!" Mom says back, with the same warning every time I go over to Leo's.

As I'm walking to Leo's I start to actually think about telling him about what happened. See my mom's always loved to mess with chemicals and left over chemicals tend to get radiation and what-not. Well one day when I was around five I was down in the old lab( Before we move)with my newly made flower crown and the electricity was out so I had just lit a candle and Mom had a fan going to cool down the place. Well me, being the klutz I still am today, tripped over the fan after going to get a glass(or in this case flask) of water, and went tumbling into a tub of those left over chemicals. And well, long and very complex story short, I ended up being able to control, to an extent, plants( gained From the flower crown that was on my head), Water( From my flask of water), air( From the fan that was blowing on me) and fire( from the lite candle I was holding).

Now I have limits of course. Like my power isn't unlimited, sure I have a lot of power from years of training, but I get tired because the power comes from my own body's energy source. Or there's the problem of when I sneeze, see I can't sneeze in front of people because every time I sneeze I either fly 100 feet or more into the air, light my body on fire, make plants grow all around the room, or even flood the room.

There's more problems as to sometimes the elements just don't want to work with me, and, you know, the massive rating I get when radiation is measured. I emit MAJOR radiation and a lot of times when I go to other labs it's a problem, because most major labs have a built in Geiger Counter (That's what measures radiation). Although it doesn't effect anything outside of my body, and I've gotten use to the radiation.

I suppose after telling you all that I should at least tell you my name and a small description of what I look like.

So I'm Oddity Fortner, people call my Oddy. I have firetruck red hair from the radiation, before it was just auburn but all the brown got ripped out and it was wavy and down to my shoulder blades. I guess I'm average weight for a girl, slightly larger than average breast and I'm only about half to a full inch taller than Leo...sad thing is I won't grow anymore. I had my ear, bellybutton, and left side of my nose pierced. Also, while people couldn't see it I had just in plain black a flock of doves taking off while the words 'Flying without feathers isn't easy; my wings have no feathers' and I have the words 'Once Upon a Time...' on my left wrist right under my palm, while the words '...The End' and on my right wrist. My mom let me get them for a 15th birthday present, my birthdays about 7 months before Leo's, on October 28, 1997.

Right now I'm wearing a Hogwarts V neck T-shirt with a yellow tank top under it. I have on my black skinny jeans with my black combat boots. Along with a leather jacket, and my multicolored bag and my Harry Potter accessories...I looked like a total Potter-head!

As I walk up to Leo's new house I see Davenport pick up Tasha like a bride...which she is. All the while Leo was left to get all the luggage.

Walking up silently behind Leo I say "So, you need some help?"

"AHH!" Leo yells dropping all the bags and turning to me in fright. All the while I break down laughing.

"That wasn't funny Oddy! I could have died!" Leo over-exaggerates.

"Uh-Huh, haha, come on Shorty grab some bags and lets go in." I say grabbing 3 bags leaving 4 for him.

"Don't call me Shorty!" He yells from the car half-heartedly because I've been calling him that since I moved here.

As I was walking into Leo's new house I hear Davenport coo to Tasha "Welcome to your new home _Mrs._Davenport."

"Why thank you, _Mr._ Davenport." She coos back.

"Absolutely _Mrs._ Davenport" Davenport says back and they end with a kiss. Okay I can handle fluff and lovey-dovey stuff but with them it's just...no.

And apparently Leo thinks so too, because as soon as he gets into the house he says "We get it. You got married. It's getting old!"

"Yeah... I can handle a lot of lovey-dovey stuff considering who my parents are, buuuut y'all are a bit much." I say with a slightly sarcastic and sorry smile.

I hear a thump over next to me and see Leo had dropped the bags and was looking around his new house in awe. It was a very cool house though. I would say my favorite part( from what I'd already seen that is) would be the kitchen. I love to bake. Always have, most likely always will.

"Watch the face termite!" I hear a new voice say. Oops, zoned out there for a moment.

"Mom, Oddy, I think the little voice inside my head are back." Leo say looking sheepish.

"If so can you tell him to get me a cupcake?" I ask with a teasing smile. While Davenport starts to explain about how the voice was Eddie his smart home system. "Eddie, this is my new step-son Leo and his best friend Oddity, but she goes by Oddy. Remember I told you Leo and Tasha was moving in today, and Oddy was most likely going to be spending a lot of time here?"

"He-e-ey Welcome, everything here is _mine._" Eddie says.

"I like him. He reminds me of, well, me." I smile a excited smile looking at the three.

"Uh, Leo, Oddy, why don't you go check out Leo's new bedroom. Just go straight down that hallway, and when you see the room with the video games and the action figures and the fifty foot screen TV" He puts hand exaggerations with his words getting Leo all excited. "Keep walking that's mine."

"HAHA! Davenport I think this is the beginning to a very good friendship." I say walking backwards looking at him.

"Yeeah, I don't think so." He said looking at me weirdly. Yeah hate you to bitch.

* * *

Leo and I had been walking around the new house for a while now when we came to a clearing sort of thing-a-ma-bob.

"This place is HUGE! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." Leo exclaims leaning on a small panel pad thing. With a beep the wall I was leaning on changes into an elevator door and I fall into the elevator.

"Thanks Leo, real nice." I grumble as he walks into the elevator. Suddenly the doors close and we go plummeting down.

Now Leo was in his "Spy mode" , as he calls it. He looks around the corner thinking he was all sneeky while I just walk over to the multiple yellow jugs of chemicals and hide in there, because really who would look there.

Leo walks out and smiles while exclaiming " Whoa. My new dad is BATMAN!"

Then before he could say anything else the doors opposite to where we came out of opened up and Leo came over and hide with me, while a guy came out and quickly closed the doors back. Now I'm just saying from what I've seen of this guy so far he's kinda cute.

Before the doors he came out of closed completely I saw a glimpse of another, taller guy.

Then the Kinda Cute Guy started saying "Good luck getting in. That steal door's thicker than your head."

Thee-en the weird started happening. The Tall One, I suppose, punched the steal doors and made a fist/arm dent thing before both doors fell down.

"Well there's another way to get in." The Kinda Cute Guy admits. The Tall One then fast walks over to kinda cute guy (God that's getting annoying! I gotta learn their names soon or I'll go crazy referring to them as 'Kinda Cute Guy' and 'Taller Guy')

Anyway Tall One fast walks over to Kinda Cute Guy and grabs him while saying "Give. Me back. My. E-Pod." ending with him lifting Kinda Cute Guy.

"I. Don't have it." Kinda Cut Guy insist waving his feet in the air trying to get away from Tall One.

That's when a girl walked out of the room that the doors fell off of with ear phones in. Most likely Tall One's E-Pod. " Hey Guys." Haha, I really should be freaking out but this is kinda funny.

With a gasp Taller One says "You took my E-Pod" While pointing his finger at Girl and dropping Kinda Cute Guy (Seriously need to learn these people's names!) on the floor, which kinda looked like it hurt.

"Taylor Swift Mega Mix? Really?" Girl ask in disbelief. Seriously, really? She sucks I only like around 2-4 songs of hers. Plus she's sorta a whore, look at all the guys she's dated. Though that's doesn't automatically make her a whore ...I just don't like her.

"I find her soothing." Tall One explains.

And then the weird begins again as Girl begins to walk away, Tall One shoots laser's from his eyes at Girl.

"Oh I know you didn't just shoot that laser at me" Girl says all black girl like.

"Oh No sorry, it was a terrible mistake. Just like your face." BURN! I know I should be on the girl's side, you know girl power and everything but that was kinda a good one.

Suddenly Girl, like, super speed pushes Tall One into the yellow barrels and they fall down exposing Leo and I.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The three scream.

And when they stop Leo starts "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Then there's me "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them scream and I just fall to the floor in laughter.

Leo, my dear best friend, Leo just goes and makes the moment much more funny by screaming like a freaking little girl running into the room the three came out of. The three of them just follow him in there with me follow _them_ still laughing. I didn't even know why I was laughing anymore, the moment was just so hilarious.

Now those three teenagers had Leo up against a counter top, and he was glancing around stopping on me but realizing I wasn't going to be much help since I found his predicament so funny.

"Okay, I don't play this card very much, but MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Leo screams into the air, making the moment oh-so-much worse. I break down into laughter once again as Davenport and Tasha come fast walking into the room.

"Leo, there you are. What is this place? Who are they? And why is Oddy laugh so hard?" Tasha ask.

"Uh-Oh- Um- Oddy can you stop laughing so I can explain." Davenport stutters.

"Haha, yeah, hahah, One moment" I answer still chuckling. With a deep breath I stop the laughter.

"They- Uh- are a boy band I've been working with, and the twist in one of 'em's a girl." Davenport lies, while the three smile innocently.

With a sigh Davenport begins the _real_ explanation. "Alright their part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically Engineered Super-Human Siblings." He finishes with a slight laugh, well more like humorous huff.

While Tasha looks like she could strangle Davenport.

"I want to be a Super-Human." Leo exclaims with another excited smile.

"No, you don't. Trust me!" I accidentally let slip. Oops now everyone's looking at me weird.

"Just continue explaining, I'll explain after you." I sigh.

"Okay, Look Tasha, Leo, Oddy, Meet Adam, Bree, and Chase. The greatest combinations of biology and technology ever developed." Davenport introduced them, "I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart."

With a big breath of air, Tasha turned to me and Leo, while pointing to the three Bio Humans.

"Don't look at us, we told you to stay away from internet dating." Leo and me chorused.

"So there...Robots." Tasha surmised.

All three Bio-Humans gasped all going like "Whoa" "Hey" "Oh no she didn't"while I let out a small "Ohh"

Everyone turned to look at me again.

"What? Even I know that was offensive and I offend a lot of people daily...That came out worse than I thought it would." I back tracked.

"No, Tasha, their human. I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a micro-chip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is." Walking over to Adam Davenport began to explain their bionics.

"See Adam is all brute strength, while Bree had speed and agility and Chase has super senses and superior intelligence."

"Hahaha, Donald- Hi- There are children..._Living in our BASEMENT."_ Tasha hissed pulling Davenport away from the siblings.

"This is a scientific habitat. I mean look at it, it's got a game room and a rock wall anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they could train in the utmost comfort and technology" Davenport explained.

"It's true! The toilet's have seat warmers that talk." Adam informed us with a smile.

"What do they say?" Leo ask.

"Probably something like 'Seat's temperature now at 120 degrees Fahrenheit'" I remarked in a robot voice.

"Actually it varies depending on-" Adam began.

"No." Me and Leo broke in on his explanation.

"Donald I don't know what to make of all this. Some wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry." Tasha insisted.

Honestly I thought it was alright, but I'm also counted as a super human so I don't really have any room to talk...or think I suppose.

"-Safety. This is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them." Davenport finishes.

"I wanna go to the pyramids" Chase says lifting his hand.

"Ooh the Pyramids are cool. I was in them with my mom looking for some stuff. It wasn't completely legal but it was massively fun!" I say jumping into the conversation

"Really what's-" Chase started but got interrupted by Bree "I wanna go to Paris."

"Ehh it's not really all it's cut out to be." I give an 'ehh' face.

"Really-" And she was interrupted too. "I wanna go upstairs."

"Now that place is like a maze." I admit.

"Hey! What are those? Time machines?" Leo interrupts our conversations. Boo on you Leo!

"Noo. They are not _time machines_. Time machines are actually in the shop." He joked.

"He's joking right? He better be joking. You don't mess with time. That's like asking for trouble." I whisper to Chase, Bree, and Adam.

"These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers, where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinner time." Davenport explains the...chamber thingies.

"Yes!" the Bio Teens say running to there chamber thingies. When Davenport pushes a button and these...pellets rain down of the three of them.

"These are my patented protein pallets. Whatever they don't catch is tomorrows breakfast." Davenport explains like he isn't treating these people, my and Leo's age, like animals.


	2. I'm SO SORRY!

I'm so sorry! I really want to continue this story, and I am going to but I've just had a lot of shit going on these few months. My mom had 4 seizures, and found out if she doesn't take her meds then she will continue to have them until she's paralyzed or worse. Plus her check got suspended, I broke my ankle, my best friend almost moved because she was depressed and found out she had heart problems which the doctors still aren't sure what is causing it, and to top it all off a friend of mine died in a car wreck today. I was going to post the next chapter next week but I really need time to grieve, so if you guys could wait about 2 more weeks I promise to get the next chapter out then. These 4-5 months have probably been the worse of my short life so if you could give me a small break it would be much appreciated.


End file.
